


The 12 Types of Charlie Kisses

by Carloswilliamcarlos



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marriage Story (2019) Fusion, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carloswilliamcarlos/pseuds/Carloswilliamcarlos
Summary: The 12 most memorable kisses you share with the charming Mr. Charlie Barber.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Kudos: 20





	The 12 Types of Charlie Kisses

1\. The first kiss, quiet, reverent, as you lingered outside the theater after a long night of rehearsals. Snow just beginning to fall. Anticipation crackling like electricity between you. Your heart stopping when he leaned in so, so, so close, his lips capturing yours. It was short, sweet, just a kiss goodbye for the night. But it felt like a hello.

2\. The deep, hot, hungry kiss, full of tongue and teeth and heady lust, as you straddled him on the couch in his apartment, his hands desperately exploring your body, dipping under the hem of your skirt for the very first time.

3\. The kiss that made you realize there were so many more kisses to come. Smiling, hands intertwined, vanilla lattes lingering on your lips as you strolled through Central Park. The ease of it all, the casualness, the comfort. No rush. No worries.

4\. The first kiss in front of his friends. With the theater group at the bar, the warm smell of wine and smoke surrounding you as you catch Charlie’s eye in the dim light. It’s chaste, but it still casts a charmed silence over your booth for just a moment. They see it in the way he smiles as he pulls away: the carefree young dreamer they met all those years ago has finally returned.

5\. The kiss when he’s proud of you. Your excited arms circle his neck as his wrap around your waist, lifting you up off the ground. He cups your face in his hands and looks straight into your eyes with giddy enthusiasm he couldn’t fake if he tried. You know he’s proud of you for making yourself proud, that he believes in you not just because he sees your abilities, but because he sees you for all that you are and all that you can be. 

6\. The kiss you dangle above him, just out of his reach, as he pants hard and heavy beneath you, eyes trained on your lips as they curve up in a devilish smile. He didn’t know he could feel so good. Your body is magic, he’s flooded with pleasure and heat and need for you. Never in his life did he think he’d whine out the word “please” so desperately. But he does. And you kiss him. And it’s worth it.

7\. The kiss when he tells you he’s sorry. He’d blown up, wound tight from stress, snapped at you over something stupid. He didn’t know you’d cry, didn’t think at all about how you’d react. He was stupid. Careless. He was sorry, he told you with tender sadness in his voice. Now he knew, and he would never do it again. You nodded and accepted his slow, soft, sorry kiss, hoping and choosing to believe he meant it.

8\. The heading out the door kiss. It’s mundane. It’s second nature. It’s an everyday occurrence. But how did you ever live without it before.

9\. The first kiss in front of Henry. He knows, he’s known for a while. You’d had conversations about it, one with Charlie and Henry alone and one with you all together. You underestimated how wise and understanding he’d be, that kid. Your first kiss in the grocery aisle still elicits an “ew,” of course. It makes you and Charlie smile, his arm curving around your waist as you push the cart. Makes you feel like parents.

10\. The kiss in the kitchen that turns filthy, fast. He mouths your neck from behind as you stir, hands roaming your body. You’re up against the fridge, you’re bending over the counter, you’re kneeling in front of the sink. You’ll never stop wanting this man. He’ll never stop wanting you. And if you don’t get it together, you’ll never stop burning the stir fry.

11\. The kiss when he proposes, the entirety of your future dancing behind your eyes as you leap into his arms and hold him so, so, so tight. He never thought he’d do this again and you never thought you’d meet someone you wanted to spend every morning of your life waking up next to, every night of your life entwined with, every moment in between standing alongside in loving partnership. But here you were. And here he was. His strong frame holding you, dark hair shining, eyes asking and answering a million questions all at once. But there’s only one answer that matters now. And it’s “yes.”

12\. The “you may now kiss the bride” kiss. It’s perfect. It’s yours. It’s forever.


End file.
